


Stargate Zootopia

by kaligos



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, NaNoWriMo, Zootopia style!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaligos/pseuds/kaligos
Summary: Lieutenant Judy Hopps has just been given the once and a life time opportunity to explore a new galaxy of opportunity as one of the first ever bunnies to be assigned to the Atlantis expedition. She will be tasked with the safety of over two dozen scientists including one Doctor Nick Wilde a fox who seems intent to get on her nerves, and the civilian head of the expedition Dawn Belleweather.





	1. once in a life time transfer.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission for NaNoWriMo, Zootopia style, my goal is to publish one chapter a day for 30 days at 2000 words a chapter. All my other work is being put on hold, and we will see if this actually can exist or if it will drive me insane. Some days it may have longer chapters if i have a long shift the day before i might put up 4000 words to cover a day in advance, but the end goal is the same.
> 
> Create a cross over of my favorite science fiction show, and my favorite movie. -.- this is going to hurt.

Judy gawked for a moment as she stood in a control room, more than a dozen or so super computers were lined up and networked together. She had spent all night reading up on the security clearance, and the mission reports, but it was so far off, so far beyond her wildest dreams that honestly she had no idea if this was real or just a dream.

Past the windows was the ancient metal ring, the Stargate, designed by the first evolution of life on this planet, the Celestial. Their network of gates worked on a pin point system, six points of reference using a map of stars, with a seventh being the point of origin, lock them all into place feed it enough energy and boom you have a wormhole connecting two worlds.

Add an eighth and a lot more power and you have what this team was about to do today. Thanks to an artifact found in Antarctica they were going to make a trip to the city of the celestials. Serendipity was going to smile on them for this. Her heart was pounding in her ears, she still wasn’t entirely sure how she had been roped into the mission but was more than happy to be here.

“Easy Lieutenant Hopps any more and that foot of yours will break the floor.” It took a moment to recognize the generals voice as she turned and that it wasn’t her heart beating but rather her foot anxiously pounding against the floor.

“Sorry sir, I’m just… I mean this is. I read the reports but I never thought.”

“Hopps breath. Why don’t you go down to the gate room and help with loading?” Judy almost jumped at the chance to go down the stairs but was halted when Bellweather walked up to the railings. “Everyone can I have your attention?” 

Bellweather was the civilian leader of the expedition. Everyone had felt uneasy with the military in charge of something which could have the potential to be one of the universes greatest weapons, but Judy had little information on her. He knew she had managed to outmaneuver several others for the role. Since this was an expedition to a new galaxy, and the first of it’s kind the two dozen selected mammals came from just about every genus and life, though Judy was starting to notice an odd lack of predator species.

“Doctor Wilde has informed us that we are ready to dial the gate, if we manage to make a stable connection we will not be shutting it down or doing this again, we will be sending everything through in one go, so everyone needs to grab their equipment and go. We don’t know how long we can hold this connection for… Or if there will be a way back home. In light of this I would like to offer one final chance for anyone to withdraw.” Bellweather seemed to watch over the crowed but Judy followed her eyes for a moment and found them resting on her commanding officer, Delgato, as if begging the larger lion to step aside now or some other unrestrained tension.

Of course, no one was going to move. 

Judy swallowed for a moment this was a once in a life time transfer if she had ever heard of it. Still the gate started the dialing sequence and she felt her heart flutter. The first cheveron was locked in, and the light glowed, a moment passed and another, then five more and it was time for the moment of truth. The eighth symbol locked and and a burst of energy washed over the room bathing it in blue light as the gate came to life. 

“We have stable wormhole; Atlantis expedition is a go.” At that Judy jumped and pumped her arm in victory even as she felt the generals judging eyes on her. 

Judy wasn’t the first line in, In fact she wasn’t even the second or third wave, even though she was second in military rank to delegato. She was falling behind trying to lug a back pack that was too heavy too big for her and none of the larger mammals were helping. Until she felt something help lift it off her shoulder. 

“Easy fluff trying to pull all this weight will get yourself left behind here.” The fox chuckled as he lifted her bag off her shoulders with a grunt and placed it on top of the boxes he was pushing along. Judy turned to walk beside the fox.

“You must be Doctor Wilde?” Judy had looked over several personnel files, and only remembered their being one fox on the team. The head of the science division, the only notes in his file had been about how he was ‘difficult’ to work with. Considering the use of nicknames, and the fact that he was a fox Judy decided the notes were probably accurate.

“Please call me Nick.” He said with a charismatic smile, As he pushed the supplies through the gate Judy stopped. “Fluff were going to get left behind if you don’t pick up the pace this wormhole won’t stay open forever and we probably won’t get to redial.”

“Does it hurt?” Judy said eyeing the wormhole with some trepidation she honestly didn’t know what to expect or what would happen come the other side. Nick just took a step back rolling his eyes at the question it was a little fair but the next thing Judy would feel was a paw on her shoulder and a soft push as Nick urged her to go through the portal, and then the fox walked through himself.

Judy stumbled as she re materialized. The gate hadn’t been painful, not really, it was more like a refreshing coldness as the transfer was basically instant. What caused her to stumble was the shift in elevation, and transportation to the other side.

Atlantis was… dark and cold was the best word she could think to describe it. The city was bustling as things were moved around and pushed by teams, and lights were slowly coming back to life, the gate room had a wide-open area, with what she was assuming was a control area up a few flights of stairs, it was more open and in time she was sure that she would explore every foot of the place.

When Nick rematerialized he was the last one through and Judy was about to give him a piece of her mind as she walked towards him ready for a fight. More lights came on however and just as Judy was adjusted to the darkness of the gate room, the central light was blinding, and not just to her. Others with more sensitive nocturnal eyes were cussing as well, and her hearing was delighted to pick up Nick’s cry of pain among some others.

The gate fizzled out a moment after that, and the city of Atlantis went into a flurry of activity. Delgato was already starting to organize teams to secure the city. Nick was meeting up with other members of the science team, and Bellweather was directing everything. For now Judy’s verbal lashing of the fox would have to wait. Though she had to admit that in the long term of things being pushed into a once in a life time opportunity wasn’t the worst feeling in the world. 

Her second observation was as she moved around the gate room, and central command that it was a lot colder than she thought it would be. She tried to shake it, but even with her fur, her uniform and her Kevlar she felt like she was going to shiver. The answer as to why was surprisingly simple all of the doors were open.

It seemed that the gate’s control room had access to balconies and the balconies were currently frozen solid with a few feet of snow on top of it. The fact that there was no snow in the actual gate room it’s self was a small miracle because there was a wall of it on the other side of the door.

 

“We don’t have central heating yet so if someone could I don’t know close the doors to the outside that would be lovely?” The doors however didn’t close when Judy was attempting to get them too. She tried pressing on the controls waving them or anything else that would have normally gotten to do something but it seemed like they were frozen open.

Another moment passed and Nick finally got something, to light up, screens coming to life and yet more power returned to the city’s control room. Judy wanted to be fascinated, but her station was with Delgato and the team of mammals that were supposed to be securing the city. Going along with the other mammals. 

It didn’t take long however for them to stop exploring the city. The central tower complex was fine, the areas around the gate room where as warm as it got, but if they ventured out too far then they had to deal with ice and snow drifts that were almost larger than Judy. The city was buried under a layer of ice, and that realization was only going to get worse with the next one.

In the gate room Nick was just finishing up getting things in order. Turning on the main consel and trying to get everything that they could use to turn on. “Uh-oh… Bellweather… your going to want to see this.”

“What is it Wilde.” Her voice was tired of the foxes nonsense but as she turned towards him His green eyes were more worried then anything else. 

“We don’t have any real power, but I managed to get a map working, Atlantis has… seen better days.” At that Nick turned the screen of his laptop towards her, and showed her the extent of damage to the city. Two of it’s peers were cracked, the gate room and the central tower was still in tact, but the rest of it looked like it had been dropped from a very tall height without a parachute it was damaged, perhaps worse then they could repair it.

“But if you want to know the really bad news… it’s only going to get colder.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't get a chance to post a chapter last night because I got called into work super early and ended up staying till super late.
> 
> I'm gonna have to make it up in the future so that we can stay on target.
> 
> Also none of these chapters are coming out to 2000 words @_@

Nick was in what he liked to call slow panic mode. He was pretty sure there was a solution to this problem, he just couldn’t find it yet. The fact that this place wasn’t completely covered in ice and snow had to mean that there was something more to it. There was a central heating, and the city did have some power, but at the same time they had to use their generators to get access to just about anything. He had a map now which was good, but it didn’t do much else aside from showing them that the city was broken.

Two peers, were damaged, it was like something had slammed into the city at an odd angle and caused the entire thing to tilt. He couldn’t tell just how much damage was done by these impacts, but if he had to guess, and of course he did because he always had to guess about stuff like this. The fact that the two peers were broken was probably why they didn’t have full power to the city he just had to work backwards and figure out why, and what could be done about it.

There was a frustrated cough behind him, and he turned to see a sheep staring at him angrily. Her judging eyes not leaving the fox, and he was sure that he could smell the hate wafting off her. “Your still here?”

“What do you mean it’s getting colder?” Oh, right problem two, their presence here was draining even more of the power reserves, the lights, and internal doors, the further out in the city they explored the more things were coming to life and of course that meant the more things the city was trying to heat, except it couldn’t heat it, and he was having a hard time figuring out exactly why that was.

“The heater is broken.” He said looking back to his work trying to trace lines and ignore the sheep.

“Can you fix it? Just how cold is it going to get in here?”

“Well if someone lets me do my job then probably, and as for how cold it’s getting… well it’s probably only a matter of time before we all freeze to death or something I don’t know. You will probably be fine, all that fluff around you should work great.”

Nick decided that sarcasm and hostility were the tools of the day. Work on the major problem and anyone else who bugs him can get some verbal lashings that seemed fair to him. “There that’s the power room.”

He closed the laptop and got up from his seat, they had been here for a few hours, he needed more time, and he wasn’t going to get any from sitting around here. Clicking his radio. “This is Nick Wilde I need a military escort; I think I found the main power room. If were going to get this place in any kind of working condition, we need to look at it.”

“Don’t just ignore me!” Dawn protested but Nick gave a shrug not caring.

“Listen, this city is leaking power and heat, those are two resources we don’t have right now, and if we don’t then the only people who are going to have any fun on this mission are the polar bears cause the rest of us won’t live the night. We didn’t bring heaters that big, which means we really need to stop what ever is causing the power bleed and get the heater online.”

“What about the gate? Can’t we dial out.”

“Not to earth we could burn out the entire city if we tried that.”

“What about another world in the Pegasus galaxy?”

Nick paused for a moment. Move to a warmer climate, fix the problem from there, and come back in the morning… it sounded like a decent idea. Of course, the main problem was a little more complicated than just hitting buttons. “We don’t know any addresses this side of the galaxy. Till we can get more of the database online, and fix the bleed, we would be trying combinations, wasting power and time that could be used fixing it.”

Judy reported in that she was ready to accompany Nick and he got up. Taking his map with him. “Sorry but right now our best hope is to get this place back up and running.”

Somehow the bowls of the city were even colder than the gate room. Nick thought that the place would have been getting warmer the closer they got to the power room, instead it was only getting worse. “You know it’s funny I never thought I would freeze to death.”

Judy rolled her eyes though he could see the shiver that she was trying to hide. “Were not gonna freeze to death, we brought heaters, and once we get this place back up and running.”

Judy’s words were cut off by the opening of the door to the main power room. As the lights turned on it wasn’t exactly what Judy was expecting. Judy had thought that it would be like the power generators that helped run Sahara squares heaters, loud, big and technical. Instead everything here was running quietly, Nick set to work checking over the consuls. Looking at two red glass crystalline structors, there was only one left that was still active.

“This entire city runs off that?” Judy’s voice trembled slightly at the realization that the power source of the city was smaller then her. Hell, it was smaller then most of the back up generators that they had brought with them through the gate.

“Size isn’t everything fluff, I thought you of all mammals would appreciate that. It’s a zero point module, basically the universes best double A battery. It’s like the energizer bunny.” Nick started to double check the power output his hope was to find where the bleed was coming from and then stop it at it’s source, once he could do that then he could heat the areas they needed in a focused manor instead of trying to bring everything online at once.

Judy watched the fox work, she wasn’t sure if she was impressed by him or not yet. He was smart sure, but he was also rude, offensive, and seemed to enjoy testing her patience. She honestly couldn’t for the life of her seem to know why he was constantly using nicknames and things to talk to her. Other than to as it seemed intentionally annoy her. She rolled her eyes trying to think about anything other than being trapped in a room with a fox.

Honestly she didn’t trust Nick yet. The red fur, was a constant reminder of something from her past that she wanted to keep away from this place. This was supposed to be a new start in a new galaxy, and of course it just had to contain a fox, a constant reminder of the scars across her cheek.

“Ah hah!” Nick gave an arm pump as he stepped away from the generator.

“Found the problem?” She gave a relieved sigh that she hadn’t known she had been holding. Her breath formed vapers in the room reminding her just how cold she was along with the twitch in her nose. She was cold very bitterly cold, and it was slowing down her ability to think. She blew hot air onto her paws and rubbed them for a moment.

“Better Carrots I found the solution.” Nick seemed more than a little proud of himself as he waltzed across the room once again packing things up as he went. 

“Can you not call me Carrots my name is Judy.” She knew it was petty and now really wasn’t the time to correct the one scientist who could solve the problems they were encountering around this place, but at the same time she had to admit that she liked the idea of him actually using her name for once in his life.

“There is literally no time for that right now carrots.” Nick said with a small teasing chuckle. He pressed his radio before Judy had a chance to retort. “Okay I’m going to need a few people to double up. I’ve figured out the problem, but we must attack it from multiple angles. When something hit this city, it blew out several power stations along the city. If we can patch them then we get full power back online, which means we get heat.”

Judy nodded that sounded rather simple, of course she had no idea what that actually meant, or how they were gonna do it, but she knew how to patch things. She had done some minor electrical work on the farm, how hard could this actually be. “So where are we headed.”

“Easy fluff, were getting the hard part.” Judy gave a frustrated sigh she was never going to get him to use her actual name so she was pretty much ready to stop trying when it came down to it. Still she lifted her gun and started to walk with Wilde at her side down to wherever he saw fit to lead them.

And then they were looking at the outside, in all it’s frozen glory. If there was any wondering what caused the massive leak in heat it was this, there were cracks and fractures all along the city walls leading to the harsh cold. Unlike where the doors were open in the control room they were passing patches of ice and snow as they walked and she had to step gingerly over broken glass and parts of the walls. Every step they took just made Judy scream what happened to this place.

“And here’s the hard part.” Judy stopped absentmindedly before the drop off, the part where one pillar of the city had been completely separated from the other. Cracked off a few meters from the central part it was laying out in the snow. Judy blinked for a moment. Slowly coming to terms with what Nick meant by this being the hard part.

“We can’t just patch this can we.”

“Nope, were probably going to have to blow it up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I feel like I'm just making excuses for why things aren't working at this point. I originally had ideas, I didn't want to just do atlantis rises, this arc was something I thought up after reading the books.
> 
> And Nick is starting to sound a lot more like doctor mkay than Nick, gonna have to keep that in mind as we go forward when I do other chapters from his perspective.
> 
> Next chapter we will be wrapping up with this arc. 
> 
> Then we get to start worrying less about freezing to death and more about feeding the people on Atlantis, oh and puddle jumpers and gate travel i promise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it's impossible for me to write a 2000 word chapter of this? I don't know today was going to be a day to catch up on the day i missed with this story, but surprise surprise work called in again
> 
> Busy weekend up ahead but aside from the approaching flurry of activity I should still be on track for that sweet sweet 50,000 word goal.

Dawn wanted to scream into a pillow at this point, but she didn’t really have the energy too. By now they were hour twelve into their first day, and Nick was right it had gotten a lot colder then it was before. He was also right that her wool made for excellent cushioning against the cold. So what really had her on edge was the fact that her military escort was lieutenant commander Delgato, the current military leader of Atlantis. Worse of all a lion, she thought she was done with them, she had pushed to assemble as much of her team as possible with as few predators’ as possible.

Of course, equal opportunity laws on earth had meant that for an expedition like this the split had to be fifty-fifty. She could push for mammals like Judy were unconventional and unique, but she couldn’t deny mammals like Delgato who were more than qualified for the work, or worse yet _the fox_ who’s instructions she was currently following. Honestly how did they know he wasn’t trying to just blow up this new city? Wilde had been the last person she had wanted on this mission, and yet he was someone she couldn’t seem to escape.

“You okay Doctor Bellweather?” Delgato’s voice seemed to be concerned which was hilarious, a Lion showing concern for her was probably the most insulting thing she could think of. Though as the two of them walked in silence he seemed oddly sincere about it. She looked at the lion who was shuddering the cold must have been much worse on his fur than it was on her. She considered offering something, but she didn’t have anything of the sort. Rather she just shrugged. Annoyed and offended as she was she had gotten good at not letting things show in her long career.

“I’m fine, just annoyed that this couldn’t have gone better. In more ways, then one as she felt like simply turning her shoulder towards the larger predator mammal. If anything, there was one advantage to all of this. She had spent the last four months working on an earth artic base, her coat was more than thick enough for this cold. She would be one of the last mammals to freeze to death, and the sick thought that currently warmed her heart was that she would probably out last the predators. She put on her usual fake smile none the less.

“Yeah I always thought the celestials would keep better care of their stuff.” Delgato’s voice held a slight chatter them he could hide the cold well from his body but he couldn’t hide the fact that his jaws and teeth were chittering, which oddly made Dawn shudder. The last thing she really wanted to be focusing on was a lion’s jaw. So she focused on a conversation topic that she considered herself an expert in.

“How much do you know about the celestials?” The question was asked as she found the area she was supposed to patch, pulling on the patch of wall to reveal the panel with several burnt out consols. She would distract her hooves by talking and working at the same time.

“Not much in all honesty, Animals who were among the first to evolve, surpassed us and became beings of energy?” There was a small shrug in Delgato’s voice.

“They weren’t the first to do that, or even the second really.” Dawn gave a smile as she saw something of Delgato’s shivering and face of disbelief.

“We don’t really know much about the mammals who came before us, we’ve found some ruins, reffered to the culture of the ancients. What we now call celestials are beings like them. The mammals that came before were the first and second evolution of life on our world… we are the third.”

“Third what happened to the second?” Delgato gawked for a moment, and Dawn chuckled.

“That’s one of the universes great mysteries. The fifth race to colonize the stars, we know there are some still around on other worlds. They are in almost every galaxy, and a lot of our technology is built on their old designs, but as to what happened, they tried to follow their ancients, leave this realm and ascend to the next.” Dawn gave a shrug there were a few ruins that made mention of it, but really what they knew came from things more modern than he supposed Delgato would believe. She was busy working so she couldn’t go into every detail.

“How old do you think our old civilization is, give a ball park?” She was actually kind of enjoying this, getting to lord her information over him. Share this little pieces of confidential stuff that she had learned over the years with someone and at the same time get to one up a predator with her knowledge it was starting to make her feel a little better about having to walk with Delgato.

“I don’t know, a couple thousand years? I mean we have some texts that go all the way back to the time before the watering hole.” Delgato gave a shrug.

“Remarkable how far we have come in such a quick time frame. Almost like something sped up our evolutionary cycle.” Dawn pressed the console back into the wall and was rewarded with heat, and lights. She watched Delgato rub his paws together and warm up. The poor cat’s paws and body were simply shivering even as the heat was restored to the room. She took a small amount of pitty on him, since he wasn’t going to freeze to death it seemed only kind of fair that she helps him a little. Taking his paws, she had them rest lightly as she pressed her arms over them. Letting her wool help heat the creature up. “Of course some of us still have some advantages over others.”

Nick let out a long sigh as more and more stations were reporting in that they were fixing the problem, which of course only left him and Judy with the hard part. He was placing the last few C-4 charges, and now had a small team of others working with him.

“Nick um, why are we going to blow up an entire arm of the city?” Judy’s voice was a little more than concerned. He had drawn up the plans and run some minor calculations but they wouldn’t be able to destroy the arm. At least not without sacrificing a generator and they didn’t have enough of those as it was to let one go up in flames.

“It’s still connected by the wiring, which means this place is very dangerous, and it also means that it’s still drawing power. Power that if left unchecked is going to drain the city’s power source completely in a matter of months. So we can either surgically amputate one limb or let necrosis set in and watch the city die a slow and painful death with us inside of it.”

Neither option was great, Nick would have wanted to study everything that they could, sacrificing an entire wing would mean that any living space, or labs that were out on this side of the city would be lost for the in term. “I’ve chosen the furthest possible point, and the fewest possible explosions It’s going to light up, sure but the other side will be mostly intact. Some day when we have the tools know how, and resources we can reconnect the wing and patch the city back together.”

“And in the meantime, we get to watch this thing get lit up like it’s a serendipity festival.” Judy said with a roll of her eyes. She kind of understood why they were doing this, but it seemed like such a waist.

“It’s supposed to go on the left. Your holding the instructions upside down.”

“Shut up, it clearly goes on the right of the wires.”

“No you shut up.”

And then there were those two. Doctors Oryx-Antlerson. The only two members of the atlantis team who hadn’t been busy, because they had been busy yelling at one another. They were going on hour fourteen now, and Judy’s fingers were going closer and closer to the trigger of her P-90. “I want to shoot them.”

“I kind of want to watch you shoot them.” Nick said rolling his eyes. “It doesn’t matter what side it’s on! Just plant it and get back here so we can do this already!” It was cold, they were directly exposed to what had to be one of this worlds poles. Once they had more sensors and information they would be able to tell exactly where they were. Not to mention exactly what happened to this place, all he knew was that at this point he was cold and hungry.

“How much freeze dry food did we bring with us anyway?” Nick said pulling out a protein bar from his vest and chewing it. His teeth working over the satisfying crunch of food.

“I don’t know enough for a couple months.”

“We are going to need to figure out some gate addresses.”

“Couldn’t we just dial things randomly till we get a lock?”

Nick paused for a moment thinking about that, they had a genitor capable of running the gate pretty much indefinitely, the DHD was pretty much just push buttons, the answer was probably a resounding yes, though that would take a very long time. Infinite combinations were annoying like that and only a handful would actually get them a lock.

“Something to worry about after the big bang I suppose.”

As the Antlerson’s walked back to Nick and Judy the radioed into Bellweather. “Were ready to cut the connection to the south peer.”

When they got the affirmative they moved back to the safest location and pressed the button, sure enough the bang was loud and for a moment the lights flickered all through the city, and then failsafes came online, and the connection between the southern peer and the rest of atlantis was cut, the power drain stopped, and for once they had the ability to fully power the city.

Heat came back slowly, but it was a victory for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So lets talk time lines -throws confeetti-
> 
> People who are reading this for the stargate atlantis tag are probably like "what the hell are Celestials." well they were introduced in Kittah's fan fiction as far as I know, as godly beings of pure energy in the zootopia fandom. Which of course sounds oddly close to that other group of godly beings made of pure energy.
> 
> So here's my head cannon to make this story work. Humans screwed with evolution trying to artificially instigate ascension same as the Ori did, and even maybe the ancients. The ending result no more humans/primeapes, and a lot of super evolved mammals running around in the ruins of human cities.
> 
> give those guys a few thousand years and a stargate program of their own and boom you have the city of zootopia, which is frankly science fiction in it's own right. Climate controlled technology, a heater that drains all the heat from one side and pushes it to another to create tundra town and sahara square respectively. 
> 
> It even has the same highrise/spire designs as atlantis, leave out the part where it's a giant star ship and you have two very advanced civilizations.
> 
> Oh and yes all of this damage was because they crashed atlantis. I was going to reveal that some point, but yes in my head cannon, John Sheppard crashed atlantis into a planets northern pole, because that almost happened in the books and i found it funny enough to include into this story in someway.
> 
> Sadly it doesn't look like Atlantis will ever fly again now that we have cut off one of it's limbs, but you never know :P


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm excited to see that this story has been getting some good reception. When I started I kind of just figgured I'd be writing this one for myself, and that if anything It was probably going to be ignored. I'm really happy to see a few others are following it every time I upload a chapter.
> 
> Again I really enjoy feedback and comments.

The small counsel of Atlantis consisted currently, of Commander Delgato, Doctor Dawn Bellweather, Doctor Nick Wilde, the head physician Fennick, a technician named Doug Ramses, and Lieutenant Judy hopps, who’s seat had been requested more by Dawn then by her actual rank. She didn’t have much of a say to anything, but was told each time they gathered that because she was second in command of the military she was still senior staff. Had Delgato agreed with Dawn this position would have been great, but honestly it felt more like her seat was somehow a token, like she represented prey advocacy so that Dawn couldn’t be outvoted by the number of predators that were around her.

Of course, she hadn’t brought up any of these concerns, but she had certainly noticed how things were going around the table. They had been at this for three weeks now, and still Bellweather hadn’t budged on the single point that was on the agenda. Honestly Judy didn’t know how to feel about it either, it was something she had never considered before. Something that had always been so far removed from her pallet that she had always considered it a given. Some natural order of the universe, that wasn’t to be questioned.

“We’ve been here three weeks, and we haven’t found anyone else willing to trade. The fact is our current food stores run dry by next week at the rate of consumption. We can’t rashion it any further than we already have.” Delgato stated calmly. “we all knew this would be difficult, Atlantis has a much higher break down of predators to prey species. We knew going into this that things were going to have be different out here.”

Judy frowned for a moment she understood what Delgato was saying but it felt wrong. “I thought predators got all the proteins they needed from bugs?”

“On earth sure, because we farm, and drug them, and made super bugs the size of your head, and even that was a management nightmare. We don’t have the time, or resources to manage a bug farm here, just like we don’t have enough space to manage a produce farm either. It’s trade for food or starve.” Nick gave a long sigh as he rubbed his head and pulled on his ears for the second time they were facing a slow painful death.

“We have addresses now we can use the gate. The longer we stay here the more headway we can make with the database, but the truth is we’re going to need food otherwise anything we find will be used up.”

“What about earth? Can’t they just send us food?” Bellweather asked 

Delgato shook his head. “The trip here was one way, we burned out the earth ZPM when we dialed in. Any pizza delivery is going to take three weeks by ship. Of which earth only has one, we can’t constantly have it running resource and trade we need alternative food sources and we need them soon.”

Of course, everyone at the table was just dancing around the issue at hand. Trade wasn’t the problem. They had more guns and ammo then they could carry, resources to replicate medicine, and technology more advanced then most villages they had come across on their travels. Everyone and anyone wanted to trade with them, but it was Dawn who finally said why none of them were budging.

“Were talking about meat. The only villages we have found through exploration had cattle, we have some cows on staff, are we supposed to be chopping them up and serving that to you on platter?” She slammed her hoof down on the table and everyone winced. Nick seemed half ashamed, Delgato for his credit didn’t flinch, and Fennick was silent on the issue. As rude as their primary doctor was, he was a doctor and Judy couldn’t imagine what was going across his head right now.

“If we could find fish that would be better.” Delgato admitted with a soft sigh as he watched Dawn. “But we haven’t come across any fishing villages, and we don’t know how far we are from the shoreline. For all we know it could take days to get out to the ocean, and that would mean finding a way to hull fish back from the frozen Tundra on foot.” Fish or bird meat would be more socially acceptable, but they were stuck now with the only option being the one where they take in animals for meat. Judy for her part didn’t have the stomach to watch Mammals that she knew starve to death, but at the same time was hesitant to vote for any kind of meat harvesting. It sounded like something right out of the stone age, and was going to take place in a city that was practically out of the future.

“At least let us start looking and trading for produce, we can ease up on our food stores by switching the omnivorous Mammals to vegetables that we trade for, and keep our protein reserves for the mammals who are strictly from carnivorous species. But Bellweather, without a way to get the protein needed sooner or later we are going to have starving angry mammals knocking on our doors.”

“Okay assemble your team. See what you can do.” Dawn said getting up from her chair as the counsel was dismissed. Judy shuddered for a moment the discussion always seemed so cold between the group, at least it had been ever since this argument had started at the first offer of the cattle almost a week ago.

Nick seemed lost in thought for a moment and when Judy walked to leave he snapped out of his thoughts and walked up to her. “Hey fluff mind following me for a moment?”

Judy again groaned, her time around the fox had not improved her thoughts about him. He was still annoying, rude, and far too red for her tastes. There was a sense of humor she enjoyed, but his complete refusal to use her name made him rather hard to be endearing towards. “What is it?”

“Just follow me, and I’ll show you.” The two of them walked for a moment in contemplation and silence, going back up the tower. “So which side are you on Nick?”

“Side?” Nick raised an eyebrow for a moment. Stopping in his tracks knowing this sounded dangerously like her asking him if he was a good predator or a bad predator.

“Well you know omnivorous, or carnivorous? Are you…” Judy gestured her hands from one side or he other her head tilting as she was trying to do this as politely as possible. 

“Okay wow, first off you never ask a Mammal about their dietary needs. So, bad form right off the bat their carrots. Secondly if I had to eat, I’d go for Carrots right about now, probably steamed.” Nick turned saying little more but it left Judy in a bit of a huff as she had no idea which carrots he was referring too, and she was getting steamed about it.

She bolted in front of him, and stopped him with a paw out. “Now listen here you…” She was so close to saying fox that it wasn’t funny her eyes narrowed. “I asked you a question, I do not deserve this kind of back handed treatment about it.”

Nick glared down at Judy for a moment lowering himself to her level. “Okay Lieutenant Hopps, let me make things a little clearer for you. As much as I love the blue berries back home, I am a fox, so I grew up eating soy products, and fake produced foods. Would I love to go back to that diet, yes absolutely do I hate the idea of animal fat, yes I abhor it, Do I want to starve to death with the rest of team carnivore? No that’s a very tall order to give to any mammal and if you were in my fur you would be talking to me in the exact same way. Now come along Hopps because I think there might be a solution to this problem.”

Nick moved forward again his paw hitting Judy’s forehead and pushing her gently out of his way as he started to walk. The rest of the trip was made in silence. Judy felt like she had overstepped her bounds but for the life her couldn’t exactly figure out why. It was only a conversation, right? She had only been checking in on how the current situation would affect him.

Her ears dropped as she walked beside Nick who was more visibly agitated then anything else. It worried her a little because she hadn’t seen anything like that outburst from him, despite having worked together for almost two weeks. Then again she supposed she didn’t know the fox at all.

Her ears perked however when she saw where Nick was leading them, as they went up past the gate room to what she had to guess was towards the roof of the central spire. It was best described as a hanger bay. “You have the celestial gene, right? Do you think you can fly one of these things?”

Nick patted the side of what Judy had to assume was a ship, it was a large tube like thing. She walked in and almost immediately the lights turned on as if responding to her. She had to hop up onto the chair and stand on it, but as she placed her hands on the dashboard everything seemed to flicker to life. It was well worn but given some spit and polish this thing, and the twenty others that she saw just sitting in the counter could be their answer to almost every problem they just talked about. “Why didn’t you tell Bellweather about this?”

“We, haven’t actually gotten them to work yet. I didn’t even think it would really turn on, I mean… with training and concentration we have a few mammals who can use the celestial technology but you…” Nick wanted to be angry Judy could feel it in his voice. But those feelings would have to be put on hold as they both seemed to have just discovered a new toy.

“Okay you stay there, and try to think about where we are in the universe, and I’m going to start seeing if we can get this thing back into flying shape.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promises were made, and promises have been kept, Puddle jumpers, food, and racism expect this arc to be a little more character focused as we establish the cast and crew, and see our first trip through the gate.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know I may not be hitting the 2000 word mark that I wanted for this story, but I think I am still well on my way to getting that 50k words in 30 days goal. Tomorrow I am gonna try to upload two chapters in one day for catch up for the day that I missed.

Despite Nick’s best efforts on the Celestial ship it wasn’t ready to go by the time that he and Judy were called down to the gate room. Walking down to Stargate command he took a deep breath for a moment trying his best to clear his thoughts. If he was to be completely honest he was utterly furious with Judy. He knew that she wasn’t coming from a place of hate unlike Bellweather, she had actual good intentions, but at the same time he was starting to question this rabbit’s intelligence. She was getting on his nerves and while he knew someone had educate her, he wasn’t so sure that he was the mammal that should be doing it.

When he arrived, he looked at the four-mammal team. Today it was him, Judy, Delgato and a slightly nervous looking sheep. Petty Officer Higgens if Nick’s memory served him correctly. All in all it wasn’t a bad team. The P-90 still felt a little awkward in his hands, but that was partly due to red foxes being one of the tallest in the small mammal category the gun was designed for smaller paws then his, for example it seemed at home in Judy’s and Duke’s paws. Delgato had something a little more heavy the G36, by comparison his gun had a larger… everything from stock to barrel the thing looked like it could punch a hole into a ship.

“We expecting heavy resistance?” Nick joked so far they hadn’t come across any species more advanced then the late renaissance, and he had already joked at the poker games that with a lighter and a bit of musk spray he could convince the locals that he was a god. It almost seemed like a waist of munitions to take any guns at all. Especially since that outside of the military most Mammals never even saw a gun, they were strictly regulated back in Zootopia with law enforcement only ever getting a handful of tranquilizer guns.

“Better safe than sorry Wilde.” Delgato gave the signal and the gate started to dial, Nick felt a slight thrill run through him as the gate locked onto an address and there was a flourish of blue. Another day, another alien world with secrets abound. He had to admit that he really loved this job. He lifted his gun and walked forward with Delgato. Judy was right behind him and the last to follow was Higgans.

A moments gesture was all that passed between Higgens and Bellweather as he walked through the gate.

“First time off world buddy?” Nick asked the nervous looking sheep. Atlantis had a certain amount of civilization to it that other sights lacked. It was night outside the gate when they entered. Which wasn’t a problem for Nick or Delgato. Judy on the other hand had to pull out night vision goggles, along with Higgins. The sheep seemed to shake for some reason, but Nick just passed it off as the guy was nervous. Gate travel did that to a lot of mammals. Judy for the most part was more solid than anyone else.

 

As the gate burned out behind them leaving them alone in the world he smiled for a moment feeling the fresh night air on his fur. It was a warm yet damp summer night and it reminded him of his apartment back in Zootopia’s rainforest district. A place he now oddly missed even though he should have been happy to be out of that leaky probably not up to code shit hole. With the ability to travel to strange foreign worlds almost every other day he had totally forgotten to enjoy earth.

That single sad thought aside he had to admit this world and Atlantis gave him the chance to simply reinvent himself instead of the looser he had been back on earth. That undercurrent brought with it the pressure to not only do better but be a better mammal that once again brought his thoughts back around to Judy. He honestly was losing hope for the little rabbit, but just kept refusing to give up on one that could be his friend. For now, he just had to hold out some hope for the smaller mammal but as he walked with Delgato to try and secure the gate he kept coming back to how annoyed he was at her, and at Bellweather.

As they started to split up Judy’s ears perked up first and she turned, followed by Delgato and by the time Nick caught the scent of the intruder and pointed his weapon they were already on top of them. Nick jumped backwards as the foliage started to move, and two kits rolled out into the clearing, Delgato quickly raised a paw to signal a halt of hostilities. Nick lowered his gun, as did Judy, but Higgins took a few moments longer as if wondering if he should be following the senior officer’s orders.

Nick was starting to get concerned, before the kids noticed them. Judy was quick to step up and introduce herself reassuring the two of them that they did nothing wrong. The kits were smaller Mammals that Nick didn’t immediately recognize. They were feline, but not a species Nick could directly place much to small to be anything threatening not like Delgato at the least. Though the fact that it was a predator village, and a fur race (and predator’s at that) gave him a little more hope for the food shortages. They definitely had a better track record working with them than the Tauri which seemed to be littered all over the Pegasus galaxy like the universes trash.

“It’s okay we mean you no harm, we came through the gate.” Judy took over with the kids, and Nick had to admit that she was good with them, which gave Nick a little flash of hope about her yet. Good with kits, put that down as a check mark in her good column. She was also cute, so that was a plus but he wasn’t about to say that to her face.

“Can you take us to your village?” Judy said bending down to the cats, who smiled and nodded towards the bunny. Delgato nodded and gestured for Nick to move out with Judy. “Me and Higgens will stay behind at the gate.” 

Nick sighed and fell in line with Judy as he walked behind the two cats. At this point he knew he was giving her the silent treatment but still didn’t know what to say.

“So Hopps, you always been good with kits?” Nick asked if only because he was completely terrible with them. Judy gave a shrug.

“I have like two hundred siblings, growing up there were always some around so you get used to them.” Nick hadn’t thought about her past. It was kind of rare to see Bunnies in the military, there were a few, but he was sure that there was only like one or two rabbits on the base with Judy being included in that count.

“Huh that’s” Judy shut him up by putting up her paw, and shushing him.

“Don’t shush me.” The protest earned him a shush that was a little louder, and her reaching up to grab his tactical vest pulling him down, as she went to grab the kids and pull them back, but they were already running back to a mammal. “Perry, Milo, what have I told you about going to close to the gate, it’s bad luck.”

Ah great, another supersticious bunch of crack pots, though he did feel a little justified when Judy’s ears turned red. Nick leaned slowly over to Judy so that he could whisper into her long ears, making sure she caught all the teasing she deserved. “You were going to shoot their father weren’t you.”

“Shut up, shut up, No I wasn’t.” Nick had to chuckle at that it was basically her admitting that she was totally going to shoot the other mammal.

“Thank you strangers for helping these two come back to us, how can we help you.” Judy still blushing rubbed her arm and kicked at the ground Nick felt a smug satisfaction at the entire situation.

“We actually were hoping to establish trade for food if you had any to spare?” Nick cut in and the cat seemed confused for a moment looking to Judy and then to Nick. Before some understanding came to the cat. 

“Then we should celebrate, it is rare to find good trade partners and friends.” Nick and Judy nodded at each other a professional understanding coming over them that yes this was at least in some part the answer to their current problems.

“Yeah we have noticed that.” Judy said softly as the two walked back to the village Judy quickly radioed back to Delgato and Higgens that they had met up with some parents and were on their way. The village was more of a camp, hastily erected near a river, and Nick immediately could smell the fish on the fire. It seemed to make Judy’s stomach turn but he was more than excited to have the chance to have fresh fish.

He pulled Judy aside for a moment and looked at the smaller rabbit. “Listen these are the first predators we have seen this side of the universe, were going to a feast I know your going to hate it, and your probably going to hurt your stomach, but if they give you a plate you need to eat it, it’s a sign of good faith.”

Of course, this fear wasn’t the case. Nick had always assumed that Earth was the only planet where cohabitation between predator and prey had evolved, but the actual village had plenty of Prey species all around them, though they were all different from the ones that Nick was used too he wasn’t able to place exact breeds among the other species, but he knew most of their scientific names.

“I’m surprised to see Predator and prey working together that took a few hundred thousand years on our planet.” Nick said casually earning him a few odd looks.

“Co-operation is the only option for survival.” Tiamet the father of the two kits commented as he looked around them.

“Survival against what?” Judy asked swallowing her salad which was more than delicious as she looked around between animals that all seemed to have some of the life drain from their faces.

“The Wraith.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun Dun.
> 
> Oh I have to admit I have been waiting and thinking about how long it would take us to get to the Wraith, probably some of the best villains that SG ever produced, well them and the Ori.
> 
> Speaking of Villains... :3
> 
> Glad people are enjoying this, btw here is my tumblr for those that want to follow me:
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/amasorinposts


	6. Apex Predators Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised two chapters today, don't know if I can deliver on that, but here is the first of them.

_There’s always a bigger fish._ ~Old predator proverb.

“You will find that things like Predator and Prey don’t hold much meaning on any world.” Tiemet explained with a small shrug. “You can be the mightiest Lion in the wild, but the Wraith are the apex predators, and… I’m shocked you do not know of this.”

“We’re from really far away.” Nick said feeling a pinprick of fear running down his spine. Apex Predator was a coveted name and term, in the stone ages and up through the eras that were less civilized it was a term used by several war lords, and tribal masters, to sit atop the food chain to have nothing that could hunt or kill you, it was a seat of power. Most of the time in the stone ages it had been given to predator masters, back when fear, treachery and blood lust ruled their world, but there had been prey who held the term as well.

During the ‘savage era’ history relics showed a rabbit clan who managed to subdue an army of predators to their will their master was a rabbit who claimed the tittle of Apex. Either way regardless of who wielded it, the name was built on bloodshed and the kind of savagery that he thought he was better than. He could see the slight shiver in Judy’s body. There was no need to explain further. If the wraith were the Apex of the Pegasus galaxy then they were the big deal.

“If you can return home you should. A world untouched by the Wraith is a… Miracle and should be cherished.” Nick nodded but even so he wasn’t going to run just because this galaxy had a bully, the Stargate program had encountered intergalactic bullies before and beaten most of them. There was no reason to think that the Wraith were going to be very different and they still needed food.

“We’re not just going to retreat.” Judy said puffing out her chest. Nick had to wonder what was going through the fluffballs head for a moment. Then again if he had to guess it would be very simply that Judith Hopps was already planning a war. He doubted that she would allow anyone to be called Apex in any era let alone a bully. She was probably already planning her attack on an enemy far greater than any she had ever encountered.

“Right well before we attack them Hopps. We might want to try and learn about them, who are the Wraith? Can you fill us in on that?” Nick still wasn’t giving her back the nicknames, and he was sure he could see her little ego deflate slightly. Her ears dropping a bit as she returned to her lettuce.

Tiemet sighed and Nick could see the impact this topic was having on everyone around them the kits were no longer playing there were plenty of people who looked at them with an odd piteous look and Nick wondered if he had stepped over bounds with that question. “It is fine you are new. So, you do not know. I will show you what we can, but not here.”

Tiemet stood up as he walked past Nick and Judy gesturing for them to follow him. Nick glanced at Judy wondering if they should have radioed in, considering that they had been good maybe a half hour.

Delgato and Higgins sat by the gate. The sheep kept eying the larger Lion and it hadn’t passed his thoughts either. He had noticed the little things like not lowering the weapon when the children had come out of the bush. Or the fact that they were currently missing out on a trip to the village, which probably had real food rather than protein bars. He let out a long sigh as he looked around, half wondering why he was being second guessed by the sheep, though he already had some idea as to who was giving that order.

As he stood next to the gate it started up, grabbing the sheep and pulling him away from the ring he used his other hand to grab the radio. “We have gate activity!” 

He watched the gate for a moment as the wormhole formed and then two ships entered. They were small and sharp fighter craft and the noise they made was an offensive buzzing that he could hardly think over when he heard it. 

Judy jumped up for a moment when she heard that grabbing her radio a million questions started to hit her head. But before they could even get that far the buzzing noise hit the camp. A young Kit screamed, panic started and in that moment activity was everywhere. “Wraith!”

Nick stood up grabbing his gun, Judy held her P-90, and Tiemet simply grabbed his children and started to run for the underbrush. When the fighters hit the camp, it was with a birght light that seemed to envelop anything living. Judy tried her best to shoot at the ship, but with the light being what it was she couldn’t get a direct hit between the night vision and the beams that the fighters emminated it was impossible for her to see anything.

Nick wasn’t as blind, but he was also a terrible shot. In the first few moments after enemy contact he had sprayed and prayed about half his cartridge of ammo with the automatic fire. The loud burst was hard on his hearing and he kept flinching when he felt the gun recoil in his hand. When the ship turned towards Nick and Judy and He was about to be enveloped by the light he felt something hard tackle him away knocking him down and out of the wraiths path.

The small grey ball of fluff was in his arms a moment after. “We need to get to the gate!” 

Nick nodded. “Everyone with us run for the gate!” Judy just saved his life, he was breathing heavily from a mix of fear and a bunch of emotions but for a moment he could just about do anything. The single thought that his life had just been saved hadn’t passed him over. 

Of course, everyone was in too much of a panic to hear what was going on as the two mammals started to run. Villagers were being picked up by the fighter at almost every turn as they ran through the trees and thicker underbrush the ships simply skimmed the treelines.

“Delgato dial atlantis!” Judy yelled into her radio and was met with silence. As they reached the clearing with a hand full of villagers the darts made a second passing, The gate started to dial, symbles on the DHD glowing. Nick ran to it, trying to read it over. If there was any hope of saving someone it was with that gate address.

He could hear the buzzing getting closer as the ships came towards him, Nick turned in time too see that he was about to be picked up on the final approach. 

A moment later however he was thrown clear of the beam, for the second time since the first encounter he was pushed aside. The beam passing him over, only this time there was no grey ball of fluff for him to hold onto. “Judy!” As the wormhole formed the ships entered and then there was nothing. Silence a moment after the connection burned out.

Nick was standing alone in the field with a hand full of villagers. If he had to count maybe ten percent of the actual population of the camp he had just been with, and even then, it was mostly the young. He looked around for a moment wondering if he was the only member of the Atlantis team who was still alive.

The answer came back in the form of Higgins. “Where’s Delgato!” The answer came when Higgins simply pointed towards the gate.

“Where’s Judy?” Nick’s eyes were burning in that moment he was looking towards the gate, there was no need to say anything more on the matter. “Dial atlantis.” He said quickly taking note of the DHD symbols one last time. He knew exactly which ones they would be dialing, given there was seven different symbols that was seven hundred and twenty different combinations for where the Judy, Delgato and the rest would be taken too.

He would dial each single one of them if he had too. When they returned to Atlantis he was quickly pushed into a meeting with Bellweather. Debrief took what felt like forever and during it all his eyes kept glancing over to Higgins.

“Delgato was one of the first the Wraith picked up. We were caught off guard, we tried to hide in the underbrush. Something tipped them off and before either of us could react the ships were upon us.”

“Then how did you manage to get out?” Nick’s question was odd, he had managed to survive the attack twice in one day but that was because he had a really fast and really agile bunny to help him out. Higgins was a sheep who hadn’t shaved in months, he was big and fluffy, he did not strike Nick as an agile runner.

“Are you saying I did something fox?”

“No just asking a question.” The mammal had been shown to have a hair trigger, the last thing he wanted was to start a fight.

Bellweather cut him off. “It’s not important really, what is important is that we work to get Judy and the rest of them back.”

Nick could agree with that, but he was surprised not to hear Bellweather say something about Delgato, considering he was the leader. He was surprised to hear her concern for Judy though he had to agree that was the Mammal he wanted back the most so he didn’t complain. For now that was a good top priority in his books. “I know the symbols it won’t take me long to find the address.”

“Then do it. Let’s get our people back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wraith Darts have always kind of hurt my ears in every scene they are in. Was it just me or did anyone else feel that way? That buzzing/humming noise is super annoying, and kind of ruins the element of stealth.


	7. Apex Predators part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters, one day, we are now back on track for our 30 chapters in 30 days goal. 50k words here we go!

Judy’s everything felt numb. She wasn’t cold but pins and needles ran up and down her body as she started to wake. The lights were dim and she had no idea where she was. Aside form the fact that Delgato was close by. She could make out the various shapes of other mammals. Her ears twitched for a moment trying to figure out exactly what had happened to them for some reason. Last thing she remembered was Nick looking at the DHD, and then pushing him out of the way, and… She had been captured. It honestly didn’t take a huge leap of logic to figure out that much.

She started to move and while she felt stiff she also wasn’t harmed in anyway. “Where are we?” She muttered trying to think for a moment. She had to guess that the ship had passed through the gate, so wherever they were being held was not the world where they had started. Which meant all she had to do was find the gate and get off world that seemed reasonable in her mind. Taking inventory of who was around now she came back to Delgato who she was in the same cell with, but there were others from the village. A lot of others as they were huddling close together.

However, what was currently drawing her eyes too was Delgato’s injury. She hadn’t picked up the smell of blood at first, if only because there were so many other smells that were new to her on this ship. The air had a foul aroma to it, everything was moist and she couldn’t tell if it was machine or something more biological all she could tell off the bat was that this place was by all definition gross. Still she moved to her commanding officer looking over him to check the extent of the injury suffered. She had only field training but one of the villagers had already tended to him as best as possible.

His leg was poorly bandaged, but she knew bullet wounds when she saw them. Which of course was alarming because from what she had seen from the attack and the way everyone else was in he cage, no one else had been harmed or shot in anyway. Her large ear flopped along the lions chest and she heard rasping breaths he was in pain, asleep but he wasn’t dead.

“Delgato?” Judy spoke softly so as to not alarm him as he brought the other out of the coma, thankfully the stun that they had all suffered in transit had helped dull his pain somewhat. He regarded Judy with a half lidded smile.

“What happened sir? You’ve been shot.” Delgato gave a slightly glazed look as he moved his leg and hissed in pain for a moment before he rested on his back. He let go and breathed deeply for a long moment just trying to wake himself up in the least painful way possible. It was alarming that he was shot yes, Judy would have preferred that the mammal was in better condition than she was, but she wouldn’t allow someone to be left behind when they found a way out of this place and they would, they would be taking Delgato with them.

“Higgins shot me. The moment the ships came through the gate I grabbed him and made for the treeline. He put three bullets in my leg, and tossed me in the open.” Delgato gave a sniff of the air looking around through the crowd of villagers. “I’m guessing he got away.”

Judy’s eyes widened with shock why would anyone shoot their commanding officer? In Judy’s world, it was something almost completely unthinkable yet it happened. She didn’t understand it at all, but from the damage that he had suffered he doubted that Delgato would be able to walk again. The P-90 at close range had likely shattered his bones honestly he would be lucky if he didn’t bleed to death before medical help came. Her thoughts went back to someone she had left behind. “Nick got free, he saw the gate address, he’s going to come I know it.”

Delgato half chuckled and half coughed his mouth felt dry and he wondered if he was starting to feel shock from the wound. Still her words were amusing to him, he honestly didn’t know if he could put his faith in that. It was a lot of stuff he didn’t know at that point. “You really trust that fox?”

Judy gave a slow nod. She knew it sounded ridiculous, but if he did come, she would never complain about Nick calling her names ever again. Part of her was waiting for her radio headset to crackle or something. Anything where suddenly she would just get to hear that arrogant tone of his. _Don’t worry fluff I got this._ Or any other number of his stupid lines that he would give her to reassure them that everything was going to be fine and that nothing was going to explode in their faces. “With my life.”

“In this situation that is a poor thing to trust someone with.” Judy turned with a glare towards a male creature on the other side of the cell door. She immediately knew what this creature was, it’s smooth green skin, yellow eyes, and towering over them. It was hard not to think of this creature as some sort of bogyman. Immediately everyone in the jail cell backed away. As the cell door opened and the Wraith stepped in. He glared towards them with hate at least that was what Judy thought it was. The Wraith looked over Delgato a gesture that was akin to sniffing him.

“This one is dying, not much of a meal. And I loath prey for dinner.” Judy didn’t think any further the moment that she was being considered for dinner she knew she had to strike back, and she jumped into action rebounding off the wall and bringing her foot towards the taller creature, there was a heavy impact that she felt along the rest of her body, but the creature mearly grunted this kick had taken down rhino’s and it grunted unimpressed.

Judy was plucked out of the air by one of the creature’s hands and was flung, but she rolled with the impact of the force looking up at the Wraith. “Your cute, but if that’s the best resistance you have Then you should simply give up little bunny.” 

“Oh I’m just getting started.” With that Judy readied herself for a second attack. If she had too she would trade blows with this thing all day once she killed it, she could get everyone out of the ship and somewhere safe.

~~

Nick bit his tongue for a moment trying to hold back so many different cusses as he watched the M.A.L.P. float off into space. There was no getting that thing back which pretty much meant there was nothing they could do... well except one thing. Nick left storming off ignoring Bellweathers attempt to call him back.

“Finnick!” He burst into the medical bay shouting and looking around for the smaller fox. “Finnick I need your help right now.”

“What!” Finnick to his credit looked like he was going to bash the larger fox’s face in. 

“You said you were working on a gene therapy to give people the celestial gene right?” Nick said rolling up his sleeve. “How long does it take too work?”

The smaller fox looked confused for a moment closing his eyes and thinking over the question. “Fuck if I know, it hasn’t been tested yet! The FDA never approved that shit Nick, I haven’t started Mammalian trials yet. It’s still illegal.”

“On earth, it’s illegal on earth, that means it’s technically legal in the Pegasus Galaxy, now how long does it take.” The smaller fox again just shook his head trying to think that one over, finally Nick gave up and simply grabbed the smaller fox picking him up. “You have the Gene so I am taking you with me instead.”

“Hey put me down Nick, this isn’t funny you lose your bloody mind!” Nick didn’t answer as he was too busy jogging back to the hanger. He put Finnick down at the controls.

“Turn it on.” 

“I am not the rabbit Nick; I don’t work well under pressure and I can’t just turn on a Celestial device!” Nick just glared and grabbed his Pad. Ignoring his cries and protests. He started working on getting the thing flight ready. He was not going to take this sitting down.

“Turn it on Finn, turn it on or so help me I am going to tell everyone about that elephant costume you keep around.” Nick glared at his friend and as Finnick turned towards the dashboard he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, and the pod gave a familiar hum as it came back to life. “Good boy Finn, remember your secrets are always safe with me.”

“You bloody know they are not!” Finnick growled. As Nick radio’d in Bellweather. “Bellweather could you come and meet us upstairs.” He said taking a deep breath. He knew this was going to end badly, but now they just needed a team, and he needed to familiarize himself with everything this Pod could do.

“You realize I’m not a pilot, right? There are others with the gene on this outpost they could probably fly it better than I fucking could.”

“But I don’t trust them Finn, and the Mammals that got taken might be injured, they might even need a doctor. So what do you say little buddy.”

“I say you’re a bloody asshole, now lets go get your rabbit.” Nick slapped Finn on the back taking a deep breath it was kind of satisfying to hear him say that the moment. While he hardly considered Judy as His rabbit it was not the worst word he could have chosen for her.

“That’s the spirit buddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I don't know why I made Finnick a doctor. There were probably a lot of other better roles to give him. Also Nick blackmailing him into flying the puddle jumper, makes me chuckle.
> 
> Of course we need to round out this four man team, so we will probably be bringing in some other characters. I've actually been really struggling for that, so I'd love to hear suggestions for other characters and roles that we can fit into this story.


	8. Apex Predators Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn it just when we get caught up I have to miss a night. I think it's pretty obvious what kept me awake last night and unable to focus. But I mostly just want to remain positive and optimistic, so lets try to get this house back in order... again and make sure we make that 30 chapters in 30 day mandate.

Nick felt cramped, due in part to the elephant in the room. The narrow tube of the pod was not designed for larger mammals and Francine was uncomfortable having to duck down and curl up, but for the moment it seemed like they could fit everyone back in the pod. The pod that was swaying as it floated in front of the gate getting ready to dial out. It was a miracle that Nick could even get this flying again let alone getting some other surprises up and running. The cloaking device had been a wonderful surprise, but it would be a while before he could figure out weapons, the technology was just too old at this point.

It was either the cloak or the weapons, and for now they only had room for one. Since it wasn’t about going in guns blazing they were going to need stealth. He moved over and placed a paw on Finnick’s shoulder. “Hey buddy… you need too… it’s just.” He gestured for Finnick to move the ship a little more over and keep it steady.

Nick’s paws were hastily slapped away and Finnick just glared at him. “Just dial the gate.” 

Nick smiled as Finnick grumbled and started pushing buttons. “Atlantis, Puddle Jumper one is ready to depart.”

Nick watched as the ring started to go through the dialing procedure and for a long moment he was just holding his breath. As damaged as the pod was it seemed to work just fine. He even got to pick out a name for it that he liked. If he had one single regret it was that Finnick really wasn’t a pilot and while he trusted the mammal more than others as he was a fellow fox, it was clear that his friend was having a hard time concentrating and keeping them steady.

It was only a few moments later that they were told to go Finnick hesitated for a moment as he looked at Nick. “This thing is air tight right? Were flying into the vacuum of space, I want to know for sure that this fucking thing will hold together.”

“Yes it’s fine Finn, it will hold… probably.” Nick gave a slight grin as Francine moved forward looking annoyed at the two foxes the room feeling very crowded for a moment as Nick was met with the glare of a giant. He swallowed for a moment as her words seemed rather dangerous to his health if he answered them incorrectly.  
“What do you mean probably.”  
Nick gave a sheepish grin and a slight shrug. “I mean it’s a space ship so it’s probably going to hold together? I mean we don’t know anything about the planet that were going too, so re-entry might be tricky, and the engines are over ten thousand years, and we have no idea what fuel they use aside from the battery energy that were using our generators to work with, not to mention we don’t have any spare metal-“

“Shut up right now before I bite your face off!” Finnick screamed looking more and more like he might attack Nick before pushing on the controls and sending them through the gate, Nick sucked in air and for a moment just held his breath, and closed his eyes.

When he opened them, it was slowly and one at a time to confirm the fact that they weren’t dead in the cold vacuum of space. “See… probably.” Nick said crossing his arms and feeling more justified of his existence by the second.

“Now what do we do?” Finn’s question was answered by the puddle jumper as it gave him layout and flight data picking up traces of the wraith ships. Nick went to the back and forced the ship to engage the cloak through an access panel and they would be going in to find their people.

~~

Judy was thrown to the ground breathing hard after a moment the creature that lingured over her seemed more amused with her struggles than harmed by anything that she was doing. She hadn’t exactly been holding back but it was clear that without her weapons she couldn’t take him down. In a fair fight, it seemed the creature outmatched her.

Her lavender eyes looked up for a moment sore and slightly bruised, her ego was probably the thing most destroyed by this. She had taken down mammals up to three times her size in a fair fight she had always been faster than her opponents she had needed to be, and yet she felt like she was just outclassed by this thing and it was on the verge of humiliating. Still it hadn’t moved to kill her so she was sure that she was doing something right. Possibly by amusing it she was buying everyone else more time.

More time for that rescue to come. The wraith on the other hand seemed to be done with this display. “You do not fear me as they do.”

Judy looked up at the Wraith, he was right, as tall and imposing as it was, dressed in black with it’s sharp teeth and yellow eyes it was daunting, even a little horrific but she didn’t fear it. She more or less just wanted to protect everyone else so there was no time for fear. She summoned up as much strength as she could and managed to spit at the Wraith, who at the insult stepped back for a moment before kicking her hard in the side.

Judy felt one of her ribs crack under the Kevlar vest and she let out a pained scream. When she recovered from the shock of pain though she just looked at the Wraith with defiance, and anger mixed in to her lavender eyes. The wraith laughed. “You amuse me little rabbit.”

He reached down lifting her by the ears which caused another wince of pain. “It would be a waist to kill such an enjoyable meal so slowly, I think I will have another plan for you.”

Judy shivered she didn’t know what she was in for but honestly what ever this creature could devise would probably be some sort of hell in its own way. She silently had to hope that Nick would be getting here faster so that she didn’t have to find out.

“But first.” He dropped Judy to the side again discarding her, and as she fell back this time she held quickly hid her paws behind her back scooting away from the Wraith. As she moved along the ground doing her best to hide herself. But her eyes still burned with dislike for their capture.

The Wraith moved to grab a different Mammal leaving Judy in the cage with Delgato and grabbing one of the larger cats, pulling him along by the scruff of the neck. “You will be joining us for dinner.”

As the Wraith dragged the other cat away Judy winced and breathed pained by the fight but not down she slowly got to her feet. And pulled out the wraiths side arm. It had been tucked away in it’s jacket but when it had grabbed her she had gotten close enough to grab it. She had been hoping that it was a set of keys or something for the cell, but when the wraith had walked in the thing had simply opened the door and closed it without so much as a prompt. Which actually made the gun a much better choice than keys.

“Why didn’t you just shoot him?” Delgato’s voice was low and dry having a slight rasp to it. Judy went to him and she was starting to agree with the Wraiths assessment he was going to die probably sooner than later. Though it made her curious why they had taken a living animal rather then one so close to death that it would have been easier to prepare. The thought disturbed her more than a little. 

“I didn’t know if it was a gun. I only had enough time to grab it, and put it behind me. If I had spent time looking at it he could have disarmed me. I also don’t really know anything about it.” It was an alien fire arm. She could recognize the trigger, but there didn’t seem to be any kind of rounds, like the rest of wraith technology it smelled musty and she couldn’t tell if it had moving parts, it was a mix of purple and felt more like she was holding a hard outer shell than metal though it was certainly cold and strong two of the defining points of metal.

She could recognize the other parts of how it would work, which way to point it and how to fire, but she had no idea when it came to rounds or how many shots it would take, to down a wraith. For the moment, it was a great option, but she needed a chance to test it. “When he comes back I’ll shoot him as soon as he opens the cage door, and then we just need.”

Judy was cut off by a loud blood curtling scream, her eyes widening as her ears turned towards the direction that the wraith had taken the village cat. It was a sound unlike any she had ever heard it was one of anguish and pain and then silence. The village cats huddled closer together, Delgato seemed to close her eyes, and Judy… well she was afraid her nose twitched and her ears swayed trying to get a better read on this situation. For a moment, she just breathed deeply her heart beating faster.

She felt fear yes, but was more determined then ever to get her and the other mammals out of this cage than ever before. “Can anyone here lift Delgato?” She asked turning to the villagers. “Listen if you follow me, we will get out of here, I promise you, I won’t leave anyone else behind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is curious what the plan for Judy would be, She would be made a runner. A position the wraith used to bring even more fear into their galaxy. Implant a tracking device into a strong willed survivor and then plant a tracking device into them so that you can hunt them, and cull everyone they have contact with.
> 
> Also Judy has a gun now.
> 
> and Road trip!


	9. Rescue Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today I got a dog, an adorable little anti anxiety pet i have named Pippin, he's had a long day and so have I.

“Well that thing is ominous.” Nick blinked at the entrance way to the Wraith Hive, they had tracked the ships as far as they could, and were introduced to the broad side of a mountain. It was so set into the land that it had actual trees coming out of it. The problem came with the fact that the ground was a hard purple not metal. There were caves built into the mountain that felt grotesquely moist under his paws, and everything about this place was giving him the creeps. He was at this point hiding behind Finnick, while holding up his P-90.

Finnick had taken the front though it wasn’t so much of his choice as it was the fact that he had found some sort of all inclusive IPawd that was hidden inside the ships compartment he had to focus to get the thing to work, but when it did it seemed to give him maps, and even pick up on life signs though it did not tell him who was who, it was still incredibly useful when sneaking into an enemy facility. Pulling up the rear was their heavy hitter, Francine Trunkaby. Unlike the ship which had been a struggle to fit directly in or out of, the oddly crafted halls of bio organic metal were more than accommodating to her prodigious size.

The three-mammal team was supposed to be one for stealth, but Nick couldn’t keep his mouth shut and Francine was an elephant so it was truly a miracle that none of them had been spotted yet. Finn turned towards Nick trying his best too keep the paw device functioning as he did. “So where exactly are we going? I don’t know if you noticed or not but this thing doesn’t exactly tell us friend from foe. For all you know we could be walking into a wraith ambush and not even know it.”

Nick rolled his eyes though he had to admit that the other fox was mostly correct, If nick could have used the celestial’s technology he would have but the fact was he was little more than a spare gun at this point. “How many do you see? Chances are they will have the prisoners all set up in one area, like a cage or something.”

“Aye I hear that, but that’s only if they actually kept prisoners Nick. You may have to accept that your bunny may be long gone by now.” That was not a conversation Nick wanted to have. He hated Finn for even saying it. It wasn’t just unfair it physically hurt for some reason. Which was odd to Nick earlier when all of this started he was thinking that there was no way he could be friends with her. Now thanks to her saving his life he was trying his hardest to make sure that she came back to Atlantis in one piece. He let out a deep almost frustriated sigh with that thought.

“Just tell me how many life signs you see Finn, and point us towards the largest grouping. She’s alive just… just trust me on that one.” Nick wasn’t a spiritual person, not even close. When he had found out that the celestials were just a set of assended beings he had become interested in them more for their technology than the old religions that they had created and left behind. Still he found himself hoping that Karma would give the rabbit a chance to actually make up for some of the ignorance she had before, rather than simply letting her die in some underground complex where there no windows to see the daylight.

“I got three that way, and sixteen that way.” Nick immediately pointed himself towards the halls that Finn mentioned and started going. He jumped and rolled pointing his gun around corners acting like he was in one of those bad action movies or perhaps even the latest Jack Savage films. His moves were however creating more noise and slowing them down and he quickly felt Francien’s trunk on his shoulder after a moment to stop him.

“Hey Captain Buck Rodgers, the rolling doesn’t help.” Nick felt his ears heat up for a moment and he smiled with a soft shrug. He knew she was right but oddly it had made him feel better.

~~

Judy was back up and once again doing everything she could to help Delgato, he was fading slowly and she had to wonder if the bullets had hit him in a critical location. Still he wasn’t delirious the bandaging was holding if they could get him out of here and into the hands of a doctor in a few hours Delgato might even live, even if she was half sure he would never actually walk again. She hadn’t told him that, but on her examinations of the wound it looked like the leg’s bones were completely crushed.

If he did live the leg would be lame, but she was still intent on getting him to the hands of a doctor. She was sure that he still preferred living with a disability to death. Though he had slipped out of consciousness and she couldn’t ask him that herself. Her thoughts on the mater kept drifting over to what Delgato had told her. That Higgins had shot him in the leg and tossed him to the Wraith, the question was of course why did that happen.

And when she got back to Zootopia she was going to find out, and then she was probably going to string up the sheep on charges against the team. Her ears perked up at noise, talking still too far off and faint for her to know who it was. She had to assume that it was the Wraith back to finish the job or take another member of the village for a meal since her and Delgato were apparently off the menue. She could see movement outside of the prison cell and she knew they were getting closer. “Okay everyone keep to the plan. Can I get someone’s help to lift Delgato.”

As she spoke two of the larger villagers moved to take the larger cat, and lift them And judy moved to the side of the cell lifting the wraith weapon, she still had no idea if it was leathal or non lethal, how many rounds it got, but judging by the screams she had heard earlier it was better to take down the Wraith as quickly as possible and make their escape now than wait for later. After a few more moments the cell door opened and Judy breathing heavily waited with a tense breath.

She didn’t hesitate, the first thing that walked through the prison cell door was hit by a burst of fire. Nick felt his entire body go white with searing pain and then numb as he dropped to the ground like a hard plank of wood. Judy stood over him for a moment her eyes closed as she held the gun with shaking paws. When She opened, them it was one lavender eye after the other watching as the fox laid on the ground as a drooling mess.

Two thoughts immediately came to her mind, the first being that they were being rescued and she was so grateful to see other mammals. The second was that the gun was non lethal and for that she was eternally greatful that she didn’t just kill Nick and instead only had to deal with a messed up and drooling fox. The third and most unfortunate thing was that she didn’t voice either of these two happy ideas but rather what came out of her mouth after just having mammals come to their aid was. “Wow this thing is like way more effective than tranquilizer darts that we use, we should get like thirty of these.”

Nick’s oh so elegant response was to lay on the ground and drool some more, saying something garbled that she couldn’t really make out, but sounded a little like ‘I ate chewing carrots.’ But she wasn’t going to spend a lot of time decoding Nick when other mammals were coming to their aid. Including Finnick.

“What the hell rabbit? You shot Nick This entire rescue thing was his idea and you shot him!”

“And I will say I am sorry later. Right now do you think you can help Delgato?” Finnick was already carrying a medical kit and took one look at the wounds dressing, and nodded he wasn’t sure exactly how bad the damage was at a first glance but right now the Lion was still alive and they had more supplies in the ship.

“That will last until we can get him outside we need to get to the ship. Someone carry this tub of smart ass.” He gave Nick a healthy kick in the ribs as they started to go. Judy still holding onto her new-found wraith weapon which she strapped to her back, and taking Nick’s P-90 since he wasn’t going to be using it. 

“We should find our equipment we don’t know where they took our weapons.” Judy said lifting her weapon up and turning on the flashlight they needed all the supplies they could get, and leaving some equipment behind may lead them to making some connections about where they came from. It was unlikely but at the same time she didn’t want to take any risks with these aliens.

Trunkaby spoke up not sure if that was a good priority now. “No what we need to do is get you delgato and the rest of these mammals out of here so that we can get to the gate. The longer we stay here the more likely it is we will be discovered.”

As their group started to go for the exit however following the map that Finn still had he stopped dead for a long moment his paw shaking as Judy followed his eyes to the Wraith who had tormented her earlier. “If your goal was stealth, I’d tell you that you picked some poor companions. We knew you were coming, but the real question is how did you get here… and which one of you is willingly going to give up that information.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ate chewing carrots... what an odd phrase to say after being shot :P
> 
> I don't really have any comment about this chapter, just that it was late, and i thought it would be funny to shoot nick in the back.

**Author's Note:**

> So there we have it the first chapter of the new story. One that I will be updating every day for the next 30 days instead of any of my other projects. and published a half hour before the day is over. I will be happy to answer any comments, and take feed back, though just a warning considering the amount of words and effort i'm gonna pour out on this one
> 
> expect chapters to be messy and dirty.


End file.
